Dance With Me
by AriWritesGayShit
Summary: He's hesitant, but caves reaching out and gripping the slightly acidic hand. It burns a little, but it's nothing compared to the pounding of his chest as the now eager boy turns on his i-pod, leading the turtle to the center of the lab. [Timothy x Donatello; Timatello]


**Disclaimer – I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 or the Song 'Perfect' by Ed Sheeran. This was written just for my enjoyment and no profit is being made.**

 **A/N – Yo, Timatello is a sweet ship and I will die for both of these dorks. That's why I decided to write a small one-shot cause there just isn't enough content with these two. Either way, take my slightly rushed Timothy and Donnie slow dancing like the babes that they are.**

* * *

"I told you, I can't dance nor do I want to." huffing irritably, not bothering to look at the boy who was undeniably behind him, hovering over his shoulder as if the idiot doesn't care that his personal space is being severely invaded. "Aw come on, I can teach you!" Donnie let out a snort, "Hilarious, but no." Timothy all but gives up, "Please? It's been so long since I've danced. I haven't danced since I- uh got.."

Both tense up, the topic of Timothy being mutated to this day was still a sensitive subject. Both weren't stupid, they _knew_ they should talk about it. Yet, what was there to talk about? Upon reversing Timothy's mutation Donnie had immensely apologized tears and all- still does despite Timothy's protest- and it doesn't make things better that his mutation isn't even completely reversed. Sometimes parts of his body will still reverse back into acid, and it scares him. What if he accidentally touches something when his fingers decide to turn acidic? Even worse, _someone_? No, he wasn't going to go down that train of thought. Right now, he wants to dance with the turtle genius slouched at his computer doing who knows what, and dang it he was going to. He wants to forget, even if its for a few minutes and he knows Donnie more than anything does too.

"Dance with me and pretend the world doesn't exist," he pleads, offering his hand. The momentous tone in the acidic boy hovering above him catches the genius' attention. He stops fidgeting with his computer and turns to look at Timothy. He's hesitant, but caves reaching out and gripping the slightly acidic hand. It burns a little, but it's nothing compared to the pounding of his chest as the now eager boy turns on his i-pod, leading the turtle to the center of the lab- the acoustic guitar is heard softly, as the beginning of 'Perfect' begins to play. As if on cue, the world around them begins to fade. Giving them the time to act as if there is nothing wrong, they have no worries- no fears. Just them, and the sweet melody of Ed Sheeran's voice.

"Put your arms around my neck." Timothy instructs and Donnie complies, stretching his arms out to wrap around the boy's neck with a hum. Once the boy places his hands on the turtle's hips, the two lock eyes- both of their faces warm with a faint tint of red. The music was nothing but a silent hum, like a gentle wave tide pulling and pushing from their hearing.

Donnie was so tense and Timothy realizes the turtle wasn't joking when he told him he doesn't dance, or was he just being shy about it? No matter, Timothy was going to show Donnie- who was mere inches away from his face now- a good time, whether he was able to dance or not. Verse one was fading into the chorus, and the two began to sway their legs to the rhythm. It was slow moving, gentle and soft. They were silent, basking in the peace and possibly unspoken love. Things were feeling fine. They were _fine_.

In this moment, Timothy isn't a teen battling with the mental and physical struggles of being a mutant for quite a bit of time. Timothy isn't scared. Right now, he's Timothy who is enjoying the sweet melody and dancing with one of the most amazing mutant he's ever met. The boy could not be happier. While Donnie, in this moment, isn't writhing in guilt. Regretting everything he hadn't done. No longer spending night after night trying to find a cure, because Timothy is here. Timothy is holding him. He doesn't want him to stop holding him. Doesn't want the song to end. His mind spirals, 'No, just enjoy the moment.' Donnie tries to tell himself, but suddenly every memory, every wrong moment replays in his head. He couldn't help himself, when he lets those two words slip out and spill.

"I'm sorry." it was a quiet mumble, and his gaze glued itself to the floor. Timothy knits his eyebrows together as his heart constricts. Donnie has nothing to apologize for and he will have to keep telling him that, "Hey what have I told you about-" Time freezes up as the turtle leans in, barely brushing Timothy's lips. He was looking directly into the boy, his irises full of overwhelming emotions daring to spill into salted tears. Then it hit Timothy like a truck. Donatello was never going to stop apologizing, despite telling the overly cautious turtle there was no need. That isn't what Donnie wants to hear. What he _needs_ to hear. The chorus of the song begins its second round as Timothy gives the genius a gentle smile.

"I forgive you, Donnie."

The reddish brown eyes' glosses over and suddenly, the dam broke. Timothy's initial reaction to Donnie's sudden breakdown was of any other- did he say something wrong? Is that not what Donnie wants to hear? Before the boy could assess the situation further, he hears the turtle laughing through his gross sniffling and tears. Now that's not the reaction he expected- yet Timothy finds himself chuckling along with him hesitantly. "We're both such idiots." Donnie mumbled burrowing his head between the teen's neck and shoulder. The brunette tightens his grip on the turtle and smiles brightly, "We really are."

The rhythm of the song fades out and the two are left in silence. It's a warm silence- nothing awkward or uneasy- and they bask in it for a lingering moment before Donnie's olive green hands move to cup Timothy's face, finally a real smile on his face. "Thanks- uh- for the dance. It was really nice." Both their faces flush, but refuse to break eye contact, "Well.. you know- if you ever wanna dance again just- ask?" Donnie hums before leaning in once again, this time pressing his mouth lovingly against Timothy's. They were definitely going to be fine.

* * *

 **A/N - ehh,, I feel like I could've done better, but I didn't want to spend anymore weeks on this than I already have. So I hope y'all liked it anyway! I really love this pairing and I really just can't get enough of it. Any helpful criticism on grammar or my writing are always deeply appreciated so don't be scared to do so!**


End file.
